A Guiding Dream
by Yanny-37
Summary: A newly revived guardian finds himself in a strange scenario with an even stranger secret. His secret leads him throughout his journey and guides him to find out his purpose as a guardian.


Hello and welcome to my first story! This story takes place just a bit before the events of Shadowkeep and goes into the story of it. If you do not want spoilers to the events and story leading up to this point in the game I suggest you turn back now. Hope you enjoy the story!

Chapter 1

Strange Awakening

Cold, dark, dark all around, there is nothing but darkness here. Yet somehow there is hope, a flicker of light, a small beacon of life calling out in desperation to something. No, it calls to someone.

"Guardian please wake up!" That light is calling out to me? Focus, don't let the light fade away.

"WAKE UP!" The light is growing, I can feel reality form around me. I need this light to live, don't let it fade.

"GUARDIAN PLEASE!"

My eyes open to the world, my body flings itself into an upright position, my lungs gasping for air. Before I know it the little voice is talking to me again.

"Thank the Traveler your alive!" I look around to find the source of the voice when suddenly a small drone appears in front of me. I jumped back, startled by it. Just as quick as I jumped up I fell hard onto my back.

"Hey take it easy there. I'm your ghost but you can call me Arie. I have a lot to explain but all you need to really know is that you were dead and I revived you. You're a guardian, basically you use the light to defend this system from the darkness. More specifically, you are a Warlock. All this stuff will make sense in time but right now we need to make it back to Earth."

My mind feels like it's going at the speed of light to try to process all the information given to me. What is the light and what is the darkness. More importantly than that is the fact that I was dead.

I stood up and got my first good look of where I am. This place is a massive cave. The walls and all the rocks around me look like they are a combination of blue, purple, and black. Most of the light in the cave came from Arie, but some also came from the cave entrance. Outside of the cave look like a desert of gray and purple rocks. The sky is a sea of dark purple clouds and floating debris.

While looking around me something caught my eye. There was a small deep blue crystal on the ground near the back wall of the cave. I started to walk towards it when Arie came out again.

"Where are you going? The exit is the other way," she said in a harsh tone.

I kept walking towards the shard ignoring Arie's comment. I picked up the shard and examined it in my hand. It was cleanly cut into points on the top and bottom and had small carvings in it that I could not identify. That strangest thing about it is that it is oddly familiar.

"I know this shard from somewhere but I can't figure it out why or how I know it," I said to my self. Arie looked at it and then said, "Take it with you. Maybe you will remember and want to have it with you."

We started to walk towards the cave's exit when I started to feel a small pain in my head. I was almost at the exit when the pain suddenly spiked in intensity. I fell down immediately, holding my head so it doesn't hit the ground. I closed my eyes tightly and started to slowly drift away from reality. It felt like my head was trying to be split in two. I feel myself start to blackout from pain. Then something unexpected happened.

Six figures stood before me, all of them are guardians. They approach me in a hostile manner and all of them had their weapons drawn. I kept backing up until I hit the wall. I remember this, I thought to my self. I realized what was happening. This was a memory from before my death. I know who those guardians are and what they are doing. They are a fireteam who had the sole responsibility to track me down and kill me. I remember the reason why they were tasked with killing me. I am Veda of Infinite Dreams, the only ahamkara to survive The Great Hunt besides Riven. Riven had been killed by this same fireteam a few months before so when the vanguard found out there was still an ahamkara alive they sent out that team to find me. The memory continued to play out in front of me.

"We finally have you cornered, you have nowhere to run to now and we know you won't fight back," said the titan leading the group. His voice was full of hatred and disgust. He turned back towards the rest of his team. "Everybody better be ready, I want this thing out of my sight."

My eyes moved to look at each individual member of the team. There was the titan in front, two other titans stood by him. There were also two hunters both of the looked very eager to start shooting. Finally there was a single warlock who stood alone at the back of the group. She looked down at her gun then looked at me. She looked as if she didn't want to do this but had no choice but to.

"Please, don't do this," I said to the warlock through my mind. "I haven't done anything wrong. I don't even know how to use wish magic."

The warlock looked back down, this time she dropped her gun and said "I can't do this. The poor thing hasn't done anything wrong. I'm going back to the tower. I quit the team as well." After saying that she walked out of the cave.

One of the hunters sighed "Took her long enough. I was getting sick of her."

One of the titans to the side pulled out a massive machine gun and said, "Alright, everybody let loose on three. THREE!" A storm of bullets, rockets, and light in the form of a golden gun were released upon me. The pain I felt was unbearable. I wanted the memory to stop but it was out of my control. The lead titan held up his arm and the group stopped shooting. He walked up to me and held his gun to my head.

"Die, creature." He shot a single round and every thing went black.

I woke up gasping for air, holding my head where the fatal round would have hit.

"Oh! You're awake, took you long enough," said Arie, appearing before me. "What was that all about anyways? You were just walking and then collapsed. I was very worried at first but I checked your vitals and you were all good."

"How long was I out for, O reviver mine," I asked, still a little shocked from the memory.

"About thirty min... wait, what did you just call me?" Arie's shell twisted around then she flew into my chest. I felt strange like something was looking through my mind then suddenly Arie appeared again. She looked frantic, confused, and terrified all at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! I REVIVED YOU, THEN YOU COLLAPSED, NOW YOUR AWAKE AND YOU'RE TALKING LIKE AN AHAMKARA! I just looked through your memories and saw how you died and what you are. This is insane, you are an ahamkara! No one can know anything about this and you aren't allowed to talk like that anymore. If anyone finds out about this we are both dead. One more thing before I think about what I have done and the things that would happen if anybody found out. You can't use the name Veda anymore. If people know you by that name and you accidentally say something like 'O reviver mine' they would get suspicious." Arie flew back into my chest after her rant.

I started my long walk to find anything that could get me back to earth. Just walking was difficult because I am not used to moving in a body that's not an ahamkara. I tripped a few times and fell but I got decent at it after a few miles. When I try running for the first time I guaranty it will be a disaster.

Arie told me that the closest place to where we are that has any activity is the Tangled Shore. I slowly made my way towards a large watch tower in the distance. On the way there Arie told me that there were many things that happened on the tangled shore after the death of a man named Cayde-6. She said that the watch tower was where the man who killed Cayde, Uldren Sov, was tracked down and killed.

"Hey, there's something on the ground over there," I said to Arie, pointing to my left. Arie came out as we approached a massive piece of metal laying on top of a rock.

"Well aren't we lucky, this is an old awoken ship. Hopefully it can still jump to Earth," said Arie as she faded into the ship. It was a relatively big ship. It had three "wings," two pointed diagonally upwards and the third pointed diagonally downwards. It's paint was pretty faded but it was magenta and gold. "It can make it! Everything is somehow still here, I thought the fallen would've picked it clean. I'm bringing you in." I blinked and I was on the ship, sitting in the pilot seat. We started the jump and in a few minutes we would be on Earth.

"You have it pretty lucky you know," Arie said. "Most guardians have to fight to get a ship when they are first revived." I looked back at her, "What's so lucky about being an ahamkara that was killed by guardians only to be revived as a guardian."

"Please don't talk about that I don't want to think about it. Also before we get to Earth you need to think of a new name. I don't want some other random guardian to start talking to and ask for a name." I thought for a bit then I decided on a name. "I like Indigo, what do you think?"

"That's actually a good name, it is in no way similar to Veda and it suits you well, in my opinion anyways." The ship stated to slow down and we came out of the jump. Arie bounced with excitement, "I can't wait to show you your new home!" Arie's mood had completely flipped from nervous to excited in a matter of seconds. "We are going to be at the city in a few minutes, get ready."

I looked around at the world beneath us and I was amazed. There were large fields, forests of trees and snowy mountains. We flew into a cloud and for a moment I couldn't see anything. When we came out of the clouds I was even more amazed than before. In front of us stood a massive wall, inside of it was an equally massive city. There was a huge white orb floating above the center of the city. Shatter pieces of it were orbiting around it. Finally we came to a up to a landing deck and I was transmatted out of the ship. In front of us was an expansive courtyard with many people moving around, talking, or even dancing.

Arie came out and said with a happy look, "Welcome to The Tower, this is where the guardians stay, report their work, get new work, buy weapons and armor, or dance. The first thing we should do is report to Commander Zavala."

"Who's that?" I asked. "He's the titan vanguard and is seen as a leader of the vanguard overall. He should be on the balcony straight ahead of us."

As we walked over I felt something hit my side. I looked down to see what it was and there was shinny purple ball. Suddenly at least ten guardians rushed past me, all going for the ball. One of them kicked the ball sending it flying towards a stand with a hooded awoken man in it.

In a few more steps I was standing behind the vanguard commander. He turned around to face me at the sound of my footsteps. "Hello there guardian, is there anything I can help you with?" He said. Arie nodded, "Yes, I just found my guardian a few hours and I was wondering if there is anything you would like use to do." Zavala smiled, "It's great to see new guardians come in. There is actually a fireteam that has requested to have a new guardian on their team. They also specifically said they wanted a warlock. I'll tell them that one came in today. A few floors down from here you'll find the cafeteria, I'll tell them to meet you there. Good luck out there guardian."

After we spoke to Zavala, Arie and I started to head down to the cafeteria to meet up with the fireteam I was assigned to. I was worried about one thing though, is this fireteam the one that killed me when I was an ahamkara.


End file.
